


A tender moment

by Hatake_Hikari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, These dumbasses deserve love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatake_Hikari/pseuds/Hatake_Hikari
Summary: Ficlet based on a song, a tender moment between Tony and Stephen.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A tender moment

**Author's Note:**

> It's inspired on the song "Making love out of nothing at all". Disclaimer neither the characthers nor the song belong to me.

It was a nice evening that day at Stark Tower where Tony and his boyfriend of 3 years Stephen were enjoying a romantic candlelit dinner with a rose in Stephen's lapel, which caused a roll of the eyes when he received it, well that and the cliché romantic scene. Usually all this preparation would have been the prelude to a great active night with his boyfriend, but Tony had planned something special for today. As soon as they finished their meal, music started to sound and it wasn't rock, it was an old romantic song to Stephen's surprise.

_I know just how to whisper_

_I know just how to cry_

"What's that Tony?" - said Stephen surprised - "I thought you liked rock, not this type of music, also Air Supply, really?"

"Please listen to it, Steph, I got this planned with FRIDAY for you" - begged Tony- "there's something I want you to listen to, please, it says my love for you better than I could"

_And I know just where to touch you_

_And I know just what to prove_

_I know when to pull you closer_

_And I know when to let you loose_

_And I know the night is fading_

_And I know the time's gonna fly_

_And I'm never gonna tell you everything I've gotta tell you_

_But I know I've gotta give it a try_

_And I know the roads to riches_

_And I know the ways to fame_

"If I didn't know you Tony, I'd have thought it was an arrogant display" - Stephen interrupted - 'What was he trying to tell me?' He wondered to himself.

"This is the part I want you to listen" - said Tony.

_Everytime I see you all the rays of the sun are_

_Streaming through the waves in your hair_

_And every star in the sky is taking aim at_

_Your eyes like a spotlight_

_The beating of my heart is a drum, and it's lost_

_And it's looking for a rhythm like you_

_You can take the darkness at the pit of the night_

_And turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright_

_I've gotta follow it 'cause everything I know_

_Well, it's nothing 'til I give it to you_

"This part specifically, Steph, shows how you're really special to me, I never thought I could find someone I could love so much, who illuminates my life with his very presence, someone I could rely on no matter what" Tony said with his heart in his sleeve and Stephen could see the love in his eyes.

_I can make tonight forever_

_Or I can make it disappear by the dawn_

_I can make you every promise that has ever been made_

_And I can make all your demons be gone_

_But I'm never gonna make it without you_

"Like the song said". The song paused at that moment. "I may be called many things, ex-playboy, genius, billionaire, philanthropist and inventor, but none of this matters if you aren't with me. I only feel complete with you and I can't live another day without by my side."

Meanwhile Stephen had some tears in his eyes, moved by Tony's words, while he couldn't muster a word due to the emotions swelling inside him.

Then Tony walked to his side and got on one knee, he showed Stephen a beautiful ring while asking "Would you marry me?" he saw directly to Stephen's eyes "Would you like to live with me, to awake beside each other for the rest of our lives? To be a family and growing old together?" At this Stephen enthusiastically hugged him while saying "yes Tony, i'd love to be your husband"

Tony gave him the ring, while trying (and failing) to contain his own tears.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic could stand alone or be part of the bittersweet memories Stephen keeps in his heart in my other fic. Purposefully vague.


End file.
